studiamo insieme
by aoi-erika
Summary: questo è il mio secondo one-shot, questa volta in italiano, si tratta della coppia 8086 spero che vi piaccia entrate e leggete


_**Eccomi di nuovo se a nessuno di voi gli e piaciuto la mia altra storia ecco la nuova.**_

_**Coppia 8086=yamamotoXharu**_

_**KATEKYO TUTOR REBORN NON MI APPARTIENE! MA E DI AKIRA AMANO**_

**STUDIAMO INSIEME**

**Gli esami stanno per cominciare, ma un ragazzo che pensa solo a giocare beisbol non si preoccupa.**

**Per il primo esame i professori decisero che lui avrebbe avuto come tutrice una ragazza della scuola Midori.**

**Yamamoto era cosi felice perchè la ragazza che gli avrebbe fatto da tutrice sarebbe stata Haru Miura.**

**Si stava incamminando alla casa della ragazza, ma ad un certo punto vede la ragazza, veniva inseguita da 2 mafiosi, non ci penso due volte prima d'inseguire i mafiosi che si permettevano di inseguire la sua amata.**

"**hey, fermatevi" disse Yamamoto ai mafiosi.**

"**_ma che cosa vuole questo qui_?"pensarono i mafiosi.**

"**hahi, Yamamoto-san che cos..." non fini la frase poiche uno dei mafiosi la raggiunse e la prese in ostaggio.**

"**fermo, non ti avvicinare o se no questa ragazza ne prendera le conseguenze"disse il mafioso cercando di minacciare il ragazzo.**

"**Yamamoto-san non si preoccupi per Haru, lei stara bene" disse Haru con un sorriso che riempi il cuore di Yamamoto.**

"**Haru... io ti salvero, ma per prima cosa sconfigo questo qui" disse Yamamoto con una voce furiosa, raggiunse il mafioso che era rimasto indietro e lo colpi alla faccia.**

"**Hey, tu lascia la ragazza, oppure finirai come il tuo collega" disse Yamamoto segnalando il mafioso sconfitto.**

"**NO" disse il mafioso pronto per la sua fuga insieme alla ragazza.**

"**Yamamoto-san aiut-" non fini la frase poiché il mafioso gli tapppo la bocca.**

**A quella azione Yamamoto usci di se e rincorse come un pazzo al mafioso, arrivato vicino a lui gli diede un bel pugno in faccia che fece volare la ragazza, ma Yamoto la prese tra le sue braccia.**

"**Haru, adesso sei al sicuro" disse lui con una voce estremamente dolce.**

"**ok Yamamoto-san, Haru si fida di te" disse la Haru cercando di nascondere il rossore che gli aveva provocato il ragazzo.**

"**andiamo Haru, devi aiutarmi per gli esami"disse yamamoto ricordandosi il motivo per cui stava andando alla casa della ragazza.**

"**certo yamamoto-san, andiamo"disse haru felice per essere stata salvata dal suo principe.**

**Arrivati a casa Miura...**

"**eccoci qui yamamoto-san nella mia piccola dimora, entra pure"disse haru entrando per prima nella sua casa.**

"**grazie mille"disse yamamoto entrando.**

"**puoi levarti le scarpe per favore" disse haru notando che il ragazzo era entrato in casa con le scarpe.**

"**ah, oh, scusami me ne sono completamente dimenticato" disse levandosi le sparpe.**

"**grazie, ok andiamo in camera mia"disse haru, a quelle frasi yamamoto arrossi perchè era la prima volta che entrava nella camera di una ragazza.**

"**..."**

"**yamamoto-san ti succede qualcosa?"chiese haru preoccupata.**

"**ah, non ti devi preoccure haru io sto bene, andiamo" disse con un sorriso.**

"**eccoci qui, ti presento la camera di haru" disse.**

"**ohhhh, è bella ed anche ordinata" disse, ma pensava ad altro **_*bella e ordinata come te*._

**Cominciarono a studiare insieme.**

**Ogni volta che haru sii avvicinava al ragazzo, tutte due arrossivano e cominciavano a parlare piano.**

**Dopo aver finito di studiare, haru gli chiese se si voleva fermare a mangiare insieme a lei e i suoi genitori.**

"**buon appetito"disse haru**

"**grazie" disse yamamoto, cercando di nascondere il suo nervosismo.**

"**tu ti chiami Yamamoto Takeshi, vero" disse il signor Miura.**

"**si, signore" disse con un tono rispettoso.**

"**hey Haru, non è bel ragazzo yamamoto, per caso è il tuo ragazzo?" chiese la signora Miura.**

"**MAMMA!"grido, ma poi abbasso la sua voce.**

"**hey di che cosa state parlando?" chiese il signor Miura.**

"**avevo chiesto alla nostra figlia, se yamamoto fosse il suo fidanzato" disse la signora Miura con un sorriso sulle labbra.**

"**CHE COSA?Mia figlia avrebbe come fidanzato questo stupido che ha bisogno di una tutrice per passare gli esami?" disse il signor Miura alzando la voce.**

"**Papà, yamamoto-san non è il fidanzato di haru, non è neanche uno stupido, per haru, yamamoto-san è solo un amico" disse haru cercando di non arrossire e piangere.**

**A quelle parole yamamoto sii senti triste, sii alzò, ringrazio per la cena, e si incamino verso la porta.**

"**ciao haru, grazie per il tuo aiuto" disse uscendo da casa Miura.**

"**hey aspetta ti devo dire qualc-..."non fini di parlare poiché la porta si chiuse, lei si alzò e uscì.**

"**hey haru dove vai?" disse il signor miura, "lasciala andare caro" disse la sua moglie.**

"**yamamoto-san aspetti haru" disse cercando di raggiungere il ragazzo.**

**Yamamoto cominciò a rallentare ma non si giro mai indietro non voleva sentire quello che gli voleva dire la ragazza.**

"**yamamoto-san mi devi ascoltare, per favore" disse haru prendendo il ragazzo dal polzo.**

"**haru" disse con voce estremamente dolce.**

"**che cosa c'e yama..."non fini la frase poiché le sue labbra erano state sfiorate da altre labbra dolci e gentili.**

**Il loro bacio per entrambi era il primo ed erano felici, è una sperienza nuova che avrebbero provato più volte, le loro labbra insieme formavano il loro amore.**

"**haru, io... ti amo" disse yamamoto**

"**anch'io" disse haru avvicinandosi a lui per ricevere un secondo bacio ma questa volta più intenso.**

**Fine**

**okey il mio italiano è pessimo lo so ma spero che vi piaccia.**

**Se avete domande sul testo chiedete pure, e per favore fatemi richieste sia in italiano che in spagnolo.**

**Adesso sto scrivendo un crossover tra fairy tail/one piece/katekyo tutor reborn, spero che lo leggiate appena finisco di scrivere il primo cap.**


End file.
